1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a phone dialing method, and more particularly to a method performed by a communication device when browsing pictures so as to dial a phone number.
2. Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, people are not restricted to make a phone call at specific places by using mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) having communication function. Each mobile communication device uses a set of numbers as its communication codes (i.e., the number or phone number). When a user intends to use a mobile communication device to make a voice phone call with the user of another mobile communication device, he/she only has to input the communication codes of the other party to establish a voice call connection. However, due to the limited memory capability, the user cannot memorize the communication codes of all contacts. Therefore, currently, most communication devices have the function of a directory, such that the user can search the directory for the communication codes of a contact to make a voice phone call.
Besides the basic dialing function, the current mobile communication devices, for example, mobile phones, smart phones, and pocket PC phones are all provided with functions such as music playback, movie playback, video recording, photo shooting, and photo browsing, and web-page browsing. When a user intends to communicate with a person in the photo when browsing photos, the user must return to the directory to sequentially search for the communication codes (phone number), which is quite labor and time consuming. Some directories provide the function of quick search of communication codes through inputting the names of the person in the photo. However, the user may forget the name of the person in the photo. Further, some mobile communication devices have the function of voice dialing to establish a call connection by speaking the name of the contact, but the user is also required to think of the name of the contact. The directories of some other mobile communication devices provide the function of establishing the representative photos or graphics of the contact, such that the user may recall the name of the contact by viewing the corresponding photos or graphics of the contact. However, according to the method of searching the contact with photos, the user still has to sequentially search data in a directory. If a large quantity of data is recorded in the directory, it is still time-consuming to search for the communication codes of the person in the photo.